


why don't you be you (and i'll be me)

by rosiesmoon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiesmoon/pseuds/rosiesmoon
Summary: Apparently, Jennie was waiting for nothing.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo is inlove with Jennie. Of course she is. I mean.. it’s _Jennie_. She’s kind, wonderful, and oh so beautiful. And most importantly, she knows that the girl is head over heels in love with her too.

But Jisoo is scared of commitments. Of course she is. Her boyfriend for THREE years cheated on her with someone she considered as a friend. So to say the least, Jisoo loves Jennie, but she cannot commit to her. Not now, and maybe not ever.

—

Jennie is patient. She knows what the older woman went through. Being cheated on is not something you can move on from easily. It might take months or maybe years. But Jennie is patient, and she’s willing to wait for the love of her life to be ready. Well, at least that’s what she’s been saying for the past 2 years. 

She knows they’re in love with each other. They have this setup where they act like a couple but technically speaking, they’re.. not. She pretends like it doesn’t bother her because she doesn’t wanna push the other girl but there are times where she wishes she could claim Jisoo as _hers_. Don’t get her wrong, she knows she is but.. there’s something about having to call Jisoo her girlfriend. 

And so she’s taking a chance. She’s asking Jisoo to be her girlfriend tonight. She has waited for 2 years so it’s really not wrong for her to finally take a leap of faith, no?

-

“You know you don’t have to take me to high end places to prove your love for me, Jen. But wow, this is beautiful”, Jisoo said as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant by the beach Jennie has reserved for them. 

The raven haired girl smiles at her lover, “No I know I don’t have to. I just — I want to, Jis. You deserve only the best”. Jisoo blushed, thinking how sweet and lucky she is to have such a beautiful girlf— she’s lucky to have Jennie. 

They sat in front of each other as the waiter served them their food that Jennie ordered for them before they even arrived. Ordering in advance is convenient. They just have to sit down and bam the food is served!

“That’s really sweet of you, baby. But can I ask what’s the occasion? This is too grand to be considered a normal date. Oh and I love what you ordered. You really know me well”, Jisoo chuckled, genuinely curious as to why Jennie would do such a sweet gesture. She knows she’s undeserving knowing she can’t give what Jennie wants. At least not now. _Or maybe not ever_

“Well.. I— look, Jisoo. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I— I was wondering if you would like to officially be my girlfriend? I mean, uh— we’ve been doing this for 2 years now and I know you’re still doubtful because of him but—“,

“Jennie. Stop. Please.”

“Wha— Why? Jisoo, fuck, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have asked you that yet. You’re not ready. I— I’m sorry. Forget I ever asked that”, Jennie rambled and she quickly tried to smile to make the atmosphere lighter. 

“Jen, I— I can’t. Not.. not yet.”

“Okay”

—

They ate their dinner in silence and to say that it was awkward would be an understatement. Jennie has mixed emotions at the moment and she just wants to disappear from embarrassment. In hindsight, she sort of knew Jisoo would say no. However, she still took her chance because well, it’s been two years and she was hoping Jisoo would want Jennie to be her girlfriend as well. Apparently, she’s wrong.

Jennie paid the bill which Jisoo insisted they split but the raven haired just shushed her and promised that they will split the bill next time. 

The drive back to their apartment is in silence and them trying to have a small talk. Neither of the girls wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Something has shifted and they both know it.

—

They just got back to Jisoo's place when Jennie’s voice startled Jisoo. 

“Will you ever be ready or am I just waiting for nothing here?”

Jennie has never talked like this with Jisoo. She is always soft spoken. So understanding. So _patient_. So the purple haired was caught off guard. Something about Jennie’s voice is off. It’s like.. she’s had enough.

“You know what I’ve been through, Jen. I can’t force myself to be committed if I’m not ready. We’ve talked about this. Just let it go.” Jisoo dismissively says and walks towards the bedroom.

“It’s been 2 years, Jisoo! You can’t expect me to wait for you forever. I need assurance. I need to be able to call you mine. I’m so tired of telling everyone you’re my friend when I know we’re more than that!” Jennie is exhausted. A girl could only wait for too long.

Something in Jisoo snaps so she turns around and faced her lover, “Well if you’re too tired of waiting then maybe we should end whatever this is! Because I can’t give you what you want and I don’t know if I can _ever_ give you what you want!”

Jennie is startled. She thinks that if there was a perfect definition of heartbreak, it would be this very moment. She thought the older girl only needed time and they will eventually be together. She didn’t know there was a possibility of Jisoo not being able to fully commit to Jennie and, well, it hurts.

“I’m not him, Jisoo. I wish you ever considered that. I’m not going to hurt you like he did. I would think you know me well enough by now to trust me, but I guess that’s not the case here.” Jennie said, feeling exhausted.

“How can you be so sure? You just might end up being a cheater like him.” Jisoo scoffed. She knows it was a stupid thing to say. Jennie is the most genuine and the kindest person she knows but Jisoo is stubborn and prideful and annoyed because _why can’t Jennie understand?!_

Jennie could not believe Jisoo compared her to that jerk who broke her heart. A _cheater_. Unbelievable.

The pain she is feeling right now is unbearable and she feels like she could die from a heartbreak right then and there and Jisoo is the one twisting the knife repeatedly through her heart.

“I— wow, okay. You’re right, we probably should end.. whatever this is that we’ve been doing for two years before I cheat on you, right? Because apparently that’s what you think I’m gonna end up doing.”

So Jennie left. 

And Jisoo let her. 

She wouldn’t mind waiting but it turns out she was waiting for nothing. 

—

“Lisa, let’s go out tonight.” Jisoo barged in to her bestfriend’s apartment, looking horrible.

The blonde haired girl was so startled she almost choked on her food.

“Jesus Christ, Jisoo. You don’t know the concept of knocking? And why the fuck do you look like someone just killed your dog?”

Jisoo sat down in front of her friend and took a sip of her drink that was given by Lisa. 

“Jennie and I had a fight. A huge one. We haven’t talked in 2 weeks.”

“Well that’s a first. You guys never fight. What happened? Did she finally get tired of waiting for your annoying ass?” Lisa snickers jokingly not knowing it’s the exact reason why Jennie walked out from her that night. 

Jisoo went silent and the obvious frustration showed in her face making Lisa feel bad for causing more stress to her friend. “Wait, is that what happened? Fuck. I’m sorry, Jis.”

“It’s okay. And yes, that’s exactly what happened. She asked me if I’d ever be ready to commit and I basically told her that I probably might never be ready and compared her to my cheating ex-boyfriend.”

“Jisoo! Why would you do that? Jennie is the kindest and purest person I know. We both know she will never do that to you. Has she ever shown you any reason for you to think that way?” Lisa scolded, feeling stressed for her bestfriend.

The red haired woman started to feel bad because honestly, Jennie has only shown her good things. She has never given Jisoo any reason to doubt her. She feels so fucking bad. However, her pride still reigns.

“No. She’s always been so good to me. She always takes care of me. But I don’t understand why she can’t just let the topic go for now. I don’t want her to pressure me.” Jisoo stood up and took an apple from her friend’s table.

Lisa can see that her friend is being stubborn as fuck. “How is she pressuring you, though? The girl has been waiting for you for years. She has given you so much time. You have to pull your shit together, man.” 

Jisoo, being the prideful that she is, only scoffs “Whatever. I still think she’s being unfair. Anyway, I’ll see you at Aripink Bar at 8pm”. She stood up and left without saying bye to her blonde friend.

—

Jennie doesn’t sulk. She’s a woman who never lets her problems overtake her. Being the only child and not having her parents by her side while growing up, she always has to be strong. 

During the past 2 weeks, however, all she did was cry. She took a break from work saying she has some stuff to attend to in New Zealand for her parents. Her boss didn’t hesitate to give her the break she asked because in the last 5 years of Jennie working at the company, never did she ask for a single leave. Always so workaholic and striving to become the best employee.

It’s her 12th day of break and her 12th day of crying nonstop. She starts wondering why she didn’t get dehydrated yet despite losing all the fluids in her body by crying. 

Feeling disgusting, she decided to take a shower and brush her teeth. She may be sad, but she’s not letting herself start to smell. 

After that, she unplugged her phone and checked if she got any messages. She did get a lot of them from her friends and her mom asking how she is but not a single message from _her_. She’s about to start crying again when she felt bad about herself so she started getting dressed to go out and unwind.

—

She doesn’t like clubs and bars. She’s not particularly fond of the smell of sweat but still, she finds herself entering a lowkey and modern bar just 20 mins away from her apartment.

“What can I get for you?”

Jennie realized that the only drink she knows the taste of is beer. And even that is disgusting. “Uhm.. I— I don’t know what to order. Can you recommend something that’s not too.. intoxicating with a hint of sweetness?” 

“Sure. I know just the drink for you. I’ll be right back.” 

She thanks the bartender and started scanning the bar. There’s not a lot of people since it’s a Wednesday night so she’s glad for that. She noticed that a lady 5 seats away from her at the counter is looking at her. She expected herself to get uncomfortable but the way the girl stares is soft and not creepy. 

Her drink arrived and she almost spat it when someone spoke beside her.

“Hi”

“Jesus. You scared me!” 

The girl beside her giggles “I’m sorry. Can I.. sit here?”

Jennie chuckled “I mean, of course you can. I don’t own this bar.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” She smiles sweetly that it reminded Jennie of Jisoo. She shakes off her thoughts immediately.

“I’m not. Unless you’re a creep then please go away.”

A loud laugh startled Jennie. 

“Oh sorry, did my laugh scare you off? But no i’m not a creep. And you’re not a murderer, aren’t you? You’re too pretty to become a killer.”

_Is she flirting with me?_ “Pretty girls can also be a killer. But I can’t even hurt a fly let alone a whole human being.” The girl beside her softly laughs and asked Jennie if she wanted to dance. Jennie, who’s getting bored with her drink took the offer because _why the hell not?_. A pretty girl is asking her to dance so she can’t really say no to that can she? Plus she’s single. Jisoo made sure she knows that.

She starts off awkwardly but the pretty lady whom she still doesn’t know the name of assures her that even she can’t dance.

“So, what’s your name? And don’t tell me a fake name because I’d be able to sense that you’re lying.”

“Wow. Psychic much? And it’s Jennie.” 

They started dancing on beat and getting the hang of it. They’re not too close but also not too far from each other. 

“What about you? What’s your name?”

The lady then stepped closer and held Jennie on her waist but not too tight to make her feel uncomfy.

“I’m Irene. And you don’t mind this right?” Irene pointed at her arms on the raven girl’s waist.

“No it’s okay. Oddly enough, it made me feel less awkward dancing.” 

They continued dancing getting more and more comfortable with each other.

— 

Lisa and Jisoo arrived together at the bar and quickly settled on the booth near the counter. Jisoo was about to stand up when Lisa spoke.

“Is that Jennie?”

Jisoo quickly followed Lisa’s line of sight and lo and behold, it indeed is Jennie.

Jennie with a lady.

A very pretty lady.

She’s about to confront her ex girl— ex something when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Lisa let me go. I just wanna talk to her.” 

“You can. Of course. But please don’t make a scene. Promise me? You were the one who rejected her, Chu.” 

Jisoo feels like she’s gonna cry but she sucked it up. “I won’t cause a scene. I promise.” 

—

Irene was saying something funny when she heard her name being called by a _very_ familiar voice. Her whole body got stiff.

“Jennie are you okay?”

Irene was starting to get worried when a girl stood in front of them.

“Jennie. Can we talk?”

Irene is pretty sure that if the girl’s stare has daggers, she’d be dead by now. 

She can feel that Jennie is getting stressed out so she whispers to her.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to get you out of here?”

The girl with a scary stare turns to her.

“I think Jennie can speak for herself.”

Jennie suddenly came back to life and told Irene that it’s okay. 

“Wait for me at our seats. I’ll just talk to her.”

—

“Who the hell is that, Jennie?” 

Jisoo is furiously pacing back and fort. They settled at the back of the bar for some silence.

“I think it’s none of your business, Jisoo. After all, we’re not together.”

Jisoo scoffs. Pretending that her words didn’t hurt her. She was the one who made Jennie feel that way in the first place.

“And why do you even want to talk? What is there to talk about? You made it pretty clear that you only see me as someone who will cheat on you. Hell, you even said that you might never want to be with me officially. So please excuse me.” 

So Jennie went back inside without waiting for Jisoo’s answer. She thought she could talk with her without crying but apparently, it's too hard for her to do so. With the way Jisoo was looking at her, she knows that the girl was struggling as much as her. However, the red haired girl hurt her a lot that she still feels the pain from the words Jisoo uttered that night. 

She must stay strong. She doesn’t know how long she can, though. 

Jisoo did not even contact her for 2 weeks. Didn’t say sorry. Didn’t do literally anything to make her stay.

Now that she saw her with another girl she’s suddenly furious? 

Jennie left the bar with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unlike my other fic, I'm finishing this one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jennie! Jen! Hey slow down!”

Jennie heard Irene calling her but her mind is too clouded with her encounter with Jisoo. She didn’t even know she was crying until the girl she met at the bar stopped her tracks.

Irene offered her a handkerchief, “Here, wipe your tears. And also, you forgot your bag.“

Jennie feels grateful that she met this nice girl amidst everything shitty happening to her lately, “Thanks. I— I’m sorry for running away like that. I just really needed to get out of there. I’m sorry.”

The slighty shorter girl feels bad for her new found friend, “Hey it’s okay. Don’t apologize. And you don’t have to explain anything, okay? Let’s get out of here and go to a coffee shop or something, if you want?”

Jennie badly wants to just go home and sulk her way into the night but she knows being with a friend is what she needed right now so she agrees, “Yeah, okay. Let’s go. Thank you, Irene.” 

She smiled albeit a little sadly.

—

Jisoo is not the jealous type. Really, she’s not. Well, it’s not like Jennie ever made her feel jealous when they were “together” so she guesses she didn’t really find out until /now/ when she saw the girl she loves dancing with someone else. And it doesn’t help that that “someone else” is a gorgeous girl. 

The girl was loyal despite them having no label. That reminder made her feel even worse for breaking the other girl’s heart. Jennie was too good to her. But her stubbornness spikes up once again and she told herself _If she loves me, she would’ve waited for me to be ready._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her loud of a friend called Lisa, “Jisoo? Jisoo! Earth to, dumbass!”

Jisoo looked at her friend with rage in her eyes, “Get us 10 shots of tequila. I need to drink like a champ.”

Lisa looks at her friend sadly, “What happened? What did you guys talk about? And no I’m not getting 10 shots of tequila.”

Lisa then called the waiter and ordered them both two glasses of whiskey on the rocks.

“We didn’t talk at all. She walked out on me again. Can you believe her? Two weeks into our “break” and she’s already dancing with some other bitch.” She rolls her eyes at the thought not caring if she sounds bitter as hell.

Lisa being the frank that she is said, “Well, technically, you’re not together. Hell Jisoo, you didn’t even try to contact her for 2 weeks. You didn’t apologize. What did you want her to think? You’re a freaking dumbass.” 

Jisoo was about to say something when Lisa interrupted her, not yet done with scolding her friend, “And do you want my honest opinion, Jis? I think you were, and still, taking her for granted. You’re so used to Jennie following all your terms. Well guess what? She might probably be done with you this time. And that says a lot because we both know that girl is the definition of being patient.” 

Jisoo feels like a bucket of ice has been poured into her head. She never really considered Jennie being _done_ with her hence she didn’t make an effort contacting the raven haired girl at all. She thought Jennie only needed time and then she would come crawling back to Jisoo’s arms. 

The possibility of Jennie actually leaving her makes her want to cry. She wishes she was brave enough to commit and give Jennie what she wants. In hindsight, she knows she wants Jennie to be her girlfriend. She’s just so, so scared to the point that her being terrified was what exactly hurt the other girl. 

_Gosh, I need to get my shit together._

—

“Here I got you a hot chocolate. I didn’t know what to get you so I ordered you this because duh, who wouldn’t want a hot chocolate?”

Jennie finds herself chuckling genuinely for the first time after leaving the bar, “Hot chocolate is fine. It’s actually my favorite. Again, You’re a Psychic.” 

Irene smiled at her softly, feeling bad about Jennie a little. She didn’t want to impose, though. If Jennie wants to open up with her then she’ll listen. If not, she’ll still be here for the girl. She doesn’t know why but she sees herself in Jennie. Maybe because she has the same sad eyes as her.

“I’m no psychic because If I were, I’d know what you’re thinking right now.” Irene smiles sadly and adds, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jennie was taken aback, thinking of how a stranger could care about her when the girl she loved (she still does) and given everything to could hurt her like she meant nothing. The girl who made her feel that she’s not worth fighting for. 

“I don’t want to. I mean, at least not yet. Maybe some other time?” Jennie smiles hopeful at her companion.

Irene wiggles her eyebrows, “So there’s a next time?” she jokingly said.

The raven haired shook her head and, “Yeah, if you want to. As friends, of course. Because despite the annoying aura that you possess, you’re actually a good company.” 

Irene pretends to be offended, “Annoying aura?! Please. You like me. As a friend, of course.” She repeats the other girl’s words.

They fall in comfortable silence while drinking their hot beverages. Making small talks here and there. It’s nearing 11pm but both of them still don’t wanna go home. Irene was about to say something when Jennie suddenly broke the silence, “Her name is Jisoo.” 

Irene was startled, thinking Jennie might have probably felt the need to open up so she reassured her, “Jennie, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Really.” 

Jennie dismissed her, “It’s okay. I feel like I need to get this out of my chest anyway. I have been bottling it for two weeks now.”

Irene nodded and let Jennie say everything that she wanted to say and vent about. So Jennie told her everything: her relationship with Jisoo, how terrified Jisoo is because of her past, the fight, and the bar encounter.

Irene then realizes that she has a lot in common with Jennie. In complicated relationship wise, at least. She feels bad for the girl but didn’t show it, instead, she encourages her to go on.

“I don’t know you, Jennie. We just met. But let me tell you this: none of it was your fault. Don’t you blame yourself for not being able to wait. Girl, you’ve waited for 2 years already. And after all, you’re only human with feelings and needs. Totally understandable. And honestly, I would have reacted the same as you.” Irene smiled at her.

Jennie appreciates the assurance. Feeling glad that she has someone to talk to at times like this. Don’t get her wrong, she has other friends too, but almost all of them she met through Jisoo. So being able to talk to someone who doesn’t know her and the red haired girl personally is refreshing.

It’s nearing midnight when they both decided to go in separate ways. Irene offered to take her home but she declined, not wanting to hassle the other girl. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. 

Who would’ve thought she’d find a friend at a bar, out of all places? A non-creep one, if she might add. She got home and slept with a not so heavy heart anymore, thankful that she got to talk about her problems.

—

Jisoo is drunk. Scratch that. She’s wasted. And Lisa has never been so stressed in her enrire life. Her friend is now on the bathroom floor, saying things that she can’t decipher for the life of her. For a while she thought Jisoo has turned into an alien with the way she’s speaking gibberish. 

“Jisoo you stupid fuck! Get up there!” Lisa tries to carry her but _god_ is she heavy. So she decided to call her girlfriend Chaeyoung to help her. Fortunately, the girl agreed.

While waiting for her girlfriend, Lisa tried to ‘decode’ what Jisoo is saying. She’s got nothing to do anyway and it’s not like she can carry Jisoo. The girl is extra heavy tonight. Probably due to too much alcohol intake, Lisa thinks.

“Je— Jendeuk. Pwease. I wuv my mandeuk. Jen— I sowy. Chichu is sowy.” 

Lisa laughs at her friend who’s obviously thinking about Jennie. This side of Jisoo only comes out every once in a while. Only when it’s with Jennie.

She knows Jisoo loves the girl. She just can’t understand why her best friend always lets her pride and cowardice win over her love for Jennie. She hopes that after this night, Jisoo gets her shit together and realizes how stupid she is being and hopefully, wins Jennie back. 

She decides to record her drunken friend saying the same sappy stuff over and over again. A little blackmail won’t hurt anybody, she laughs. 

After 5 minutes, Chaeyeong knocked on the bathroom door and Lisa lets her in. With each other’s help, they finally put Jisoo at the backseat of Chaeyoung’s car, “Why is she so heavy?!” the Australian catches her breath.

Lisa shrugs, “My thoughts exactly. She drank a lot so that must be it.” 

Chaeyoung buckles Lisa’s seatbelt and gave her a peck, “Missed you, baby.” and the proceeded to buckle up herself. 

Lisa, like the mess she is, blushes and squeals. Chaeyoung just laughed at her. Used to Lisa’s cute reactions on her sudden kisses.

“Why did she get drunk anyway? She doesn’t even like drinking. Her and Jennie are so perfect for each other being both alcohol haters.” Chaeyoung commented, and started to drive.

Lisa sighs, “They /are/ perfect for each other. But this dumb bitch ruined it. Her and Jennie are on a “break” or whatever because Jisoo’s dumbass told Jen that she might never commit to her fully, among other stuff.” She rolls her eyes.

Chaeyoung grimaces, “Oh yikes. Poor Jennie. I hope Jisoo fixes everything. Let’s just go home and take her to our apartment. She looks like shit.” 

They drove back home with Jisoo snoring like a pig.

—

She groans, feeling like hundreds of trucks just hit her on the head simultaneously. She thinks someone is calling her but she couldn’t care less when her face is being hit full on by the sun. _I feel like death_

“Jisoo! JISOO! JESUS CHRIST IT’S 2PM!”

She groans loudly because Lisa’s voice is causing her more headaches, “Shut the fuck up Lisa!”

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at the clock. _2pm_

“It’s 2 o’clock?! I missed my work? Fuck Lisa why did you not wake me up?!”, she stands up abruptly, not remembering that she has a whole ass migraine right now, “Ow fuck. My head hurts.”

“I bet. And I did try to wake you up. You just kept on kicking me,” Lisa pointed out. “Chaeyoung is making lunch. Clean yourself and let’s eat, _pabo_.”

—

“Good morning, Jis. Looking great, are we?” Chaeyoung sarcastically remarks, Lisa snickering beside her.

Jisoo glares at the couple, “Shut up, Chaeng. I’m not in the mood. You know what I’m in the mood for? I’m in the mood for planning something to win Jennie back.” She says proudly, “You’re right Lisa, I’m too prideful and Jen won’t hurt me like what my ex did. Thinking about accusing her of doing so makes me want to strangle myself. Ah, I’m an idiot.” 

Lisa rolls her eyes at her best friend, “No shit, Sherlock. Glad you realized that now.” 

Chaeyoung spoke after chewing her favorite snack, Chili Peppers, “Well, Jisoo, you might wanna do that as soon as possible. Because the girl Jen is with on her latest Instagram post is hella hot.” She pretends to fan herself with her hand. Lisa hits her arm, “Hey! I’m the hottest, okay?!” 

Jisoo’s eyes buldged, “What are you talking about, Chaeng?” she scrambles, quickly getting her phone and opened the app. The first thing she saw on her feed is Jennie’s post.

_jennierubykim_  
Late night hot chocolate with this Bunny  
14h ago 

“Fuck”, Jisoo muttered. She suddenly wanted to puke, feeling the bile in her stomach go up her throat. Tears are suddenly forming in her eyes. It’s too late. I’m late. She’s moved on. She found someone el—

Lisa gets up and interrupted Jisoo’s messy thoughts, “Are you gonna cry? Put that energy into winning her back, Jisoo! Are you gonna let someone she just met take her away from you?”

“N-no. Jennie is mine. I love her. Fuck, I love her. I’m an idiot. Help me win her back?” Jisoo gives her best puppy eyes.

Chaeyoung pretends to vomit, “Stop with those eyes! And yes, girl! That’s the spirit. Operation Bring Jensoo Back begins!”

Jisoo is feeling determined. She’s making it up to Jennie. She’s gonna pull the stick out of her ass and show Jennie how much she loves her and how much she wants to win her back. That the stupid Bunny has got nothing on her. She’s not gonna cry, because she knows it won’t help. _It’s time to crumple my pride for once and throw it in the garbage for the love of my life._

She just hopes it’s not too late. 

Lisa shouts, “LET'S DO IT, TEAM JENSOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! They are very much appreciated.
> 
> Tbh, I'm still a bit insecure with my writing because I don't usually write stories so I hope you're liking this so far. I hope you all are staying safe :)
> 
> PS. If you find any typos, I'm sorry. Work has been hectic. Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are you?” 

A girl that Jennie didn’t know suddenly appeared in front of her and Irene. She got startled because _girl, where did she come from and why is she looking at me like that?_

A scenario all too familiar, but now she was at the receiving end.

It’s a Saturday and she’s having coffee with Irene since the girl has been feeling down lately so she decided to ask her to for a friendly coffee date to comfort her new found friend in some way.

They had a late night talk two days ago and Irene told Jennie all about her dilemmas in her love life. She vent and she cried and Jennie listened just like what Irene did when Jennie was the one who needed a shoulder to cry on.

Her and Irene are not too different after all. Both of them had people who are pretty much allergic to commitment. Both of them love people who might not be for them after all. They bonded over heartbreak talks and both women are thankful they found each other — in a platonic way, of course.

Before Jennie could answer the monster-eyed looking girl, Irene beat her to it, “Seulgi. You can’t just show up out of nowhere and throw an attitude to the people I’m with. Jennie is my friend.” Irene looked at the girl pointedly.

Seulgi cowered, obviously feeling embarrassed and apologetic.

“I— I’m sorry, Hyun. Can we talk? Please?” Jennie saw the sincerity in the woman’s voice so she nods at Irene indicating that she wants her friend to talk to her.. err.. ex-girlfriend? Who the hell knows.

She scoffs, remembering that she and Jisoo also don’t have any labels as well.

Irene sighs and stands up, “Fine. Let’s go to my car and talk there.” 

Irene pats Jennie’s shoulder and told her she’ll be back and the raven haired gave her a reassuring smile, “Fighting!” 

—

Jennie was playing a game called “Among Us” when suddenly she receives a text message. She almost didn’t wanna open it when she saw the name of the sender.

_Jisoo_

Hey.. Can we talk? :( 

_What’s with people and that line?_ She rolls her eyes. Although the sad face emoji almost made her heart soft. Almost.

_Jennie_

_About?_

She’s not letting Jisoo get off the hook easily even though she misses the girl so bad.

_Jisoo_

_About us, baby. Please? I can’t stop thinking about you. I miss you :’(_

To say that Jennie was surprised would be an understatement. Jisoo was never like this. She’s prideful and her ego is bigger than Jupiter. _Maybe she realized what she’s done?_

She shook off the thought immediately. Actions speak louder than words. And knowing Jisoo and how she acted that night at the bar, she’s probably just threatened by Irene and making sure Jennie is not going anywhere. Although she’s curious about how Jisoo is gonna play this so she agrees, albeit reluctantly.

_Jennie_

_Fine. But I’m out right now so I won’t be home til 6pm so go to my place at around 7, I guess. We’ll talk then._

_Jisoo_

_Who are you with? >:(_

Gosh, when did she learn how to use all these emojis?! Jennie would be lying though if she said she didn’t find it cute. Psh. 

_Jennie_

_It’s none of your business. I have to go. Bye_

—

“Lisa, she said she’s with someone right now! I bet it’s that annoying hot lady from the bar. I’m not getting her back. Maybe I should cancel later. Maybe she’ll just talk to me to say that we’re done.”

Jisoo is nervous. She’s stressed. And she feels like it’s too late. Maybe the BRING BACK JENSOO OPERATION thing won’t work.

“Hey, stop that. That girl loves you, okay? She’s not someone who will find somebody else quickly just to spite you. You know her. Oh and did you use emojis like we told you? For extra cuteness.” Lisa and Chaeyoung snicker.

Jisoo pouts and reminsces, “Yes. She used to get mad at me because i’m a ‘dry texter’ so I’m trying to ease myself into using those emojis that she likes. For her.” 

The couple smiled at their friend. Jisoo might be a dumbass sometimes but they can see that the girl regrets what happened between her and Jennie and is ready to change for the girl that she obviously loves.

“Awwww Chichu! Look at you being all soft and gooey for Jennie!”

Lisa teases and Chaeyoung adds, “Hush, babe! But seriously Jis, this is nice. You trying to win her back. You pursuing her. It’s always been her who would surprise you and do grand things for you so this is a nice change. Maybe your break was a blessing in disguise.”

Hearing that makes Jisoo feel bad because damn did Jennie love her. She really did take her for granted.

It also made her even more determined to prove herself worthy of Jennie’s love.

She’s making it up to her baby.

“Do you really guys think it’s a good idea for me to sneak into her apartment? I mean, I have a spare key but I don’t want her to get mad. We’re still on a break.” 

Lisa shook her head, “Well, she might get mad. But when she sees what you prepared..” Lisa wiggles her eyebrows then smirks.

“You’re right. I’ll take the risk. Help me buy the ingredients for her favorite food and flowers? I want this to be special. I want her to see how sorry I am and how much I truly love her.” 

Jisoo looks at the two with her hopeful eyes, “Of course we’ll help you, Chu! I’ll take care of the flowers and Lisa will go with you to the grocery store.” Chaeyoung said.

Jisoo is almost teary eyed. She wouldn’t know what she would do without these two, “Thank you, guys. Really. This means a lot. If it weren’t for the both of you I’d still be the holding on to my pride. Thanks for making me realize stuff that I didn’t realize before.”

The couple hug Jisoo, “What are friends for? Go get your girl!” 

—

“So what did she want?” Jennie smirks at her friend.

Irene sighs but Jennie can see her little smile, “Well.. she wants to get back together. She apologized for not thinking about my feelings.” 

Jennie smiled bitterly, thinking how Jisoo never really apologized genuinely for hurting her feelings. She threw away the thought and smiled at Irene, “That’s great, Baechu. So did you forgive her?” She said but not without wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ugh I hate that I told you about that nickname!” Irene shoves Jennie lightly, “And yes, I did say I forgave her but I also told her that she needs to work for it. I’m still reluctant about us.” She sighs.

Jennie finishes her coffee, “I hope everything works out well, Irene. You deserve to be happy.” 

Irene giggles lightly, “Thanks, Jen. And I hope the same happens to you and that scary girl. I swear she wanted to eat me alive!” 

Jennie laughs at how exaggerated Irene was, “Have you seen Seulgi earlier? If looks could kill I’d be six feet under by now. And at least Jisoo looks small. Seulgi on the other hand looks pretty scary..”

Irene laughs out loud, “She can be intimidating if she wanted to but I promise you she’s a baby. She was probably just jealous just like Jisoo was jealous of me.” 

At the mention of the girl, Jennie suddenly looks at her watch, “Ugh, speaking of her.. she asked me if we could talk. I swear to God everyone wants to ‘talk’ these days.”

Both women laugh and decided to end their friendly date.

“Call me if anything bad happens, okay?” Irene hugs Jennie.

“I will. And you do the same, yeah? Good luck with your relationship with Seulgi. Keep me updated! I’ll see you soon.” 

“And good luck to you too, my friend. Don’t forget to use protection tonight.” Irene teases.

Jennie hits her on the arm, “Shut up! My Uber is here.”

“I’d drive you home but Jisoo might kill me if she sees me.” She jokes and said bye to her friend.

“Yeah we don’t want you to die yet, do we? Bye, Baechu!” Jennie shouted and finally getting in her Uber.

—

The smell of delicious aroma fills Jennie’s apartment and Jisoo couldn’t be prouder of herself. Everything is set.

There are rose petals on the floor, a candle lit dinner on table, and a boquet of Jennie’s favorite flowers. 

She cooked every single thing that she knows Jennie likes because her girl deserves only the best.

The only problem? Jisoo is sweating. And she is sweating _hard_. She’s nervous as fuck and all the worst case scenarios are playing through her head.

_What if Jennie rejects me?_

_What if she tells me she’s had enough of my shit?_

_What if—_

Just as she was about to have a mental breakdown, she heard keys jingling outside the door so she quickly fixed her posture and wiped her sweat. She can’t look disheveled. She wants to show Jennie that she’s strong and determined.

—

Jennie opened the door and she almost slipped because there are goddamned flowers on her floor. _What the f—_

“J-Jennie.” 

Her eyes widened when she saw the girl she’s been thinking about for the past 3 weeks. She’s confused and she feels like she’s about to collapse when she sees her apartment full of rose petals. _What is happening?_

“Jisoo. W-What are you doing here? How did you get in? A-and what is all these?” Jennie stutters, still quite not believing that Jisoo would do this cheesy thing for her because it’s not a Jisoo thing to do.

Jisoo looks down, the nervousness is slowly coming back to her system, “I used the spare key you gave me before we were... uhm... before. I hope you’re not mad.”

Jennie suddenly remembers that she did give the red haired girl a spare key before just because she wanted to, “I’m not mad. It’s fine. I gave it to you for a reason. I’m just.. confused, I guess? What’s this?” She gestures with her hand. 

The red haired girl started playing with her shirt because she doesn’t know what else to do with her hands. Feeling like a freaking loser, she fixes her composure, “I— I wanna make it up to you. I wanted to surprise you, Jen. I hope you like it. Please take a seat, I prepared us dinner. Give me a second.” Jisoo stood up to get their food.

Jennie is still at a loss for words. She’s watching Jisoo get them plates and glass wines. The older girl poured them both white wine and put food on Jennie’s plate. _God_ she’s not used to this. She wonders if Jisoo has been possessed or something.

“Oh before I forget.. I bought you flowers.” Jisoo shyly gave it to her and _fuck_ Jennie’s heart is soaring. This is too much for her to take. Her heart wants to explode.

Jennie takes the flowers and thanked Jisoo, “You didn’t have to.. but I appreciate the gesture.” 

"I know. I wanted to, Jen." Jisoo smiles softly. 

They started eating and just like their last dinner together, it’s awkward. Both of them didn’t know what to say so they ate silently.

Jisoo is still nervous. Jennie is still speechless.

All of a sudden, Jennie stood up. She couldn’t stand the awkwardness so she made up a lame excuse, “I’m just gonna wash my hands.”

Panic rises on Jisoo. She can’t back down now so she followed Jennie to the sink and what she saw broke her heart. 

Jennie is tearing up.

Jisoo couldn’t take it anymore so she carefully tiptoed and hugged Jennie from behind. She too started crying.

“J-Jen. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean it. I was a fucking idiot. Please f-forgive me.” Her hug to younger woman tightened as they both started sobbing harder.

_This is my fault_ , Jisoo tells herself.

Jennie leaned into Jisoo’s hug. Oh how she missed her arms. As she did so, she felt Jisoo’s soft kisses on her hair. 

“Jisoo, it’s okay. I’m okay. I forgive you. I never hated you, you know? I don’t even think I was angry with you but God Jis, I was hurt. I was so hurt. I’m so so scared.” Jennie continues to cry, but it was mixed with both sadness and happiness. She’s happy that Jisoo finally recognized her mistakes and apologized. She can feel the other girl’s genuineness with her words and actions tonight. And that’s all she wanted.

Jisoo felt her heart crack, “Jennie, baby. I don’t deserve you. I know I don’t but fuck, Jen, I can’t be without you. I love you so so fucking much and I hate myself for hurting you. You deserve better than me but I’m willing to do and give everything that I can to be the best partner for you from now on.”

Jisoo started kissing Jennie’s neck. Her thumb stroking Jennie’s exposed stomach. She missed this. She missed being this close to Jennie. 

“Thank you, Jis. Thank you for apologizing. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss you. I still love you and I’m willing to wait. I am. But please don’t hurt me like that again.” 

Jisoo wants to fucking strangle herself. Jennie is still willing to wait for her? What did she do to deserve this amazing girl? 

“Baby, I won’t. I promise you. I’ve realized all the wrong things I’ve done during our break and I promise I will become a better partner to you.. And you’re not gonna wait because I’m asking you now and I don’t want you to think that I’m only doing this because I’m pressured or anything. I’m doing this because I want you to be mine officially and because I love you with all my heart. Jen, will you be my girlfriend?”

Jennie chokes on her tears, “Yes. YES JISOO.” 

Jisoo’s touches became more prominent and she started kissing Jennie’s shoulders. She’s so fucking happy that they’re official now. Why the hell did she take too long to ask Jennie? 

Her hands started roaming inside Jennie’s shirt, “Is this okay, baby? God I missed you. I missed feeling you like this. I love you so much.” 

Jennie closes her eyes. She missed this too. She could feel how genuine Jisoo is being right now and she knows this is the older girl’s way of conveying more of her feelings and so she let her be touched.

Jisoo started nipping her neck, as a way to mark Jennie. Her hand cupped Jennie’s breast from the outside of her bra and the younger girl couldn’t stop herself from moaning.

“Y-yes. Fuck, Jisoo. Yes. I missed this.”

Jisoo turns her lover around and kisses her with all her might. Jennie kisses her back and both of them fought for dominance. In the end, Jisoo won and entered Jennie’s mouth with her tongue. 

Jisoo’s hands are now on Jennie’s buttocks and she started squeezing them. She feels bad for Jennie’s neighbors with the way Jennie is moaning for her right now but she couldn’t care less about other people right now. She just wants to make Jennie feel good to make up for the lost time. 

The older girl carries Jennie to the kitchen counter and started taking off her shirt, “Can I?” Jisoo asked for consent in which Jennie granted immediately, “God yes. Yes you can.” 

Jisoo smirks and takes off her lover’s shirt along with her bra. She dove into the younger girl’s nipple and started sucking it slowly, giving more pleasure and anticipation to Jennie. 

She licks and sucks the right nipple while massaging Jennie’s left breast. “JISOO! Fuck! Stop t-teasing me. I need you. Please.” 

Jisoo didn’t hesitate to pull down Jennie’s trousers and started touching her through her panties while still sucking her nipple, “Shit, you’re so wet, baby. I missed your wetness. I miss this pussy. Are you wet for me? Tell me.” 

“Y-yes. This is all for you, Jis. I’m soaking for you.” Jennie says while panting hard.

Jisoo moans and slipped her fingers inside Jennie’s underwear and started rubbing her girlfriend’s clit with her fingers. She pulled her hands from Jennie’s underwear and gave Jennie her fingers which the raven haired gladly licked. “Shit I forgot how dirty you could be when we’re having sex.” 

Jisoo kissed Jennie right after, wanting to taste her girlfriend’s juice, “Do you want my tongue, baby? Say it. Say you want my fucking tongue on your pussy and in it.”

Jennie shudders, “I— I want your tongue on me, baby. I want you to eat me. Eat me like my pussy would be the last meal you’d ever taste.”

Jisoo’s eyes got even more darker. Jennie’s dirty talks never fail to make her hornier. 

She dives down there and started kissing her clit. She’s basically making out with her girlfriend’s wet pussy and holy shit she tastes so fucking good.

“You still taste so fucking amazing baby.” Jennie’s eyes roll out of pleasure and she started moaning even louder, if that’s even possible. 

Jisoo then started fucking Jennie with her fingers all while licking her clit fast. She could feel that Jennie is getting closer because she’s getting tighter, “Fuck baby you’re so tight right now. Are you close? Are you gonna come for me?”

“YES! YES JISOO I’M COMING! I’M FUCKING COMING DON’T STOP! DON’T ST— AHHHH FUCK!” 

Jisoo rides her out of orgasm and kisses her lips. “I love you, baby.” 

Jennie, who’s still high from orgasm, kisses her back sweetly, “I love you too. That was amazing, baby. But now I want you to go to the bedroom and be on all fours for me, do you understand? I’m gonna fuck you from behind.”

Dominant Jennie is so fucking sexy. Jisoo quickly leads both of them in the bedroom and they didn’t stop fucking each other’s brains out until dawn.

—

Being in an official relationship with Jisoo is not easy, if Jennie says so herself. It’s not always rainbows and butterflies. There are petty fights whether it be about Jennie forgetting Jisoo’s favorite color when she bought her a blue toothbrush which the latter got ‘mad’ at because _Why is it not purple, Jennie?! Do you not love me anymore?_ Gosh, she’s dramatic. 

There was that one time too when Jisoo wouldn’t stop playing her stupid games on her phone when she knows Jennie _hates_ not being given attention to so Jennie smacks it and the screen cracked. 

And probably the biggest fight yet was when Jisoo got unreasonably jealous of Irene and flirted with Seulgi to get back to Jennie on their first double date with the couple. Jennie was so embarrassed she had to make up an excuse so she and and Jisoo could leave early.

“What the fuck was that, Jisoo?!” Jennie confronts her girlfriend when they got to Jennie’s apartment.

Jisoo, being the petty that she is, fought back, “Why did you have to giggle like that with her?! You know how I am with that woman! She almost stole you from me!”

Jennie took the deepest breath she could take, “That ‘woman’ is my friend who has a literal girlfriend! Whom by the way you flirted with to take you little revenge on me! I love you Jisoo but are you like this?!” she covers her face with her hands and started crying.

Jisoo looks down, feeling embarrassed now that she thinks about what happened. She was about to say something when Jennie gets up and slams the door of her bedroom. 

The fight resulted of her sleeping on Jennie’s couch that night. But Jennie, like the angel that she is, woke her up at 3am and led her to the bedroom. God, she loves this girl.

“I’m sorry for shouting and making you sleep on the couch.” The raven haired said while burrying her face in Jisoo’s neck.

Jisoo must’ve done something great in her past life to deserve a woman like Jennie. She hugs the girl and strokes her back, “Baby I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m sorry for embarrassing us both like that. And you’re right, Irene is your friend and I have nothing to be jealous about. It’s just that sometimes, I-I feel insecure because you can get anyone better than me but you still choose to be with me.” 

Jennie looks at her in the eyes, “Baby, listen to me, okay? You’re the one I love and you’re the one for me. Geez, Jisoo. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on and I’m lucky that you’re mine. Don't ever think that I'm gonna look for somebody else. I have you. You're enough.” 

Jisoo’s heart swells and she tears up a bit. She kisses Jennie, “I love you so much, Baby.” They cuddled until they fall asleep.

Jennie’s thoughts got interrupted by a loud grunt, “Ugh, Jen! Help a girl out!” Jisoo grumpily said.

Jennie smiles at her girlfriend and kisses her which Jisoo got confused at but still kisses back, “What was that for?”

“Nothing. I just love you so much, you grumpy little baby.” Jisoo glares at her and kisses her again. The kiss started to get heated, “I heard having sex in a new place on the first day of moving in brings luck.” She smirks at Jennie.

“Well, we can’t pass that up, can we?” 

—

They woke up entangled with each other. “Ugh that was tiring.” Jisoo kisses her neck and started touching Jennie’s butt but the younger girl slaps her hands away. 

“Nope! No more sex, Jisoo. Geez you’re turning into a sex addict. We have to get up and finish unpacking.” 

The couple finally decided to move in together after one year of being official. Their friends helped them with getting their own place and planned a house warming party for tonight.

This is honestly one of the best days of their lives and both of them can’t wait to spend the rest of their days with each other — whether good or bad. 

Jisoo is in love with Jennie. Of course she is. Not buts, no dramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a roller coaster? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
